Image dissector type television camera tubes are a well-known, non-storage type of camera tube that utilizes a photoemissive light-sensitive surface. The tube has been described as one which does not have a scanning beam but which collects and directly amplifies the electron image emitted from the photosensitive surface. The image being viewed by the camera is focused on a transparent photoemissive surface on the inside of the camera tube. Electrons are emitted from all areas on the photosurface in densities which are a function of the brightness of the image at that location. The electron image is conveyed as a whole to the opposite end of the tube where it encounters an electrode or plate having a small aperture. Under the control of external magnetic deflection coils or electric deflection plates, the electron image is deflected past this aperture so that the image is explored by the aperture in a series of horizontal adjacent lines. As a result, the aperture periodically samples the entire photoelectric image. The electrons which enter the aperture constitute the current impulses corresponding to the successive values of brightness passing by the aperture. The electrons entering the aperture are multiplied by secondary emissions of the multiplier dynodes. The electrons that do not pass through the aperture are not utilized. Since no charge storage occurs in the image dissector, its sensitivity is low. Conventional image dissector tubes receive electrons through only one aperture, that is, from only one element of the scene at a time. The use of multiple apertures has been considered in the prior art. Several such examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,581, 3,333,145 and 3,720,838.